Until You Believe It
by princessxoamber
Summary: Just a Kiss Contest Entry CALLWATER! Leah and Embry have been spending lots of time together. Will he help her move on or will it all fall apart?


**Just a Kiss Contest**

**Story Title: Until You Believe It **

**Penname: PrincessxoAmber**

**Pre Reader: Sparkly Red Pen, jtmd24**

**Beta: Sparkly Red Pen, Ajr818 **

**Summary: ****(please do not exceed already established character limit for ): Leah and Embry have been spending lots of time together. Will he help her move on or will it all fall apart? **

**Word Count: ****(we'll be verifying) 2,517**

**To view other entries, please visit: ****.net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wolf pack members, although I'd love to trade my boyfriend in for an Embry-wolf =) **

**If you want to see the banner made for this story by EmilyMarie15 head over here** **http:/i1096(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g333/PrincessxoAmber/final(dot)jpg**

**Until You Believe It **

**Leah POV **

We were sitting around the small bonfire like we had every night for the last two weeks. I was getting braver in my touches with him. That first night when he put his arm around my shoulder, I had flinched. It reminded me of how much I needed contact, especially male contact. Since that night, we've held hands a few times but not for long. It's been more of a-help-me-up-out-of-the-sand thing or to help me walk down the steps of the porch at his house. I even started giving him little pecks on the cheek before I would head home for the night.

Embry was a good guy, a really good guy. He was sweet as candy, and even I had to admit he was good looking. He was still shy and always hiding from the limelight of Quil and Jake. He didn't like his home life much, and I couldn't blame him. His mother lied to him and still wouldn't speak of who his father was. She was always grounding him for some reason or another. I mean the kid was nineteen now. How can she still ground him?

Embry pulled me from my thoughts by bumping against my shoulder with his. "Are you okay, Leah?"

"Yeah, Bry, I'm fine." I'd taken to calling him the nickname most of the rez used with him instead of the horrible ones I'd come up with to hurt his feelings.

"You're looking a little thoughtful, Princess Leah." I scowled at the nickname. He'd finally grown a pair of balls and started picking on me right back. I was almost proud of him.

"Are you ever going to make a move on me?" I blurted out immediately wishing I could take it back.

"What do you mean 'a _move,'" _Embry dragged out the word with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I mean kiss me, dammit. Am I not pretty enough, or does it have to do with Sam?" I started to ramble but was cut off by Embry's warm lips on mine.

The feeling was nothing like I'd ever felt before. Sam's kisses were rough and forceful. Embry's were the complete opposite: soft, sweet, almost … loving. The feelings he ignited in my body were foreign to me. I knew I'd loved Sam, but this was an all-consuming feeling.

I felt like my whole body was on fire and not just from our 108.9 degree skin. His hands fisted into my short hair, and I swung mine around like an idiot, unsure of where to place them. Suddenly, Embry's hands were taken away from my hair, and I tried to hold back the whimper. I gave in response. Instead of moving away from me, he grabbed my hands and placed them in his. They fit perfectly, something I'd started to notice with our recent physical contact. Our mouths stayed connected, turning in ways I wasn't sure of, but I knew it felt right. Embry didn't push me. He let me take the lead and just held me tight against his body. The curves of our bodies matched each other, and we were wrapped in a perfect harmony. Between our kisses and the way Embry's thumb rubbed against the palm of my hand, I was quickly turning into a pile of goo.

Reluctantly, when we had to breathe, he pulled away and moved one of his hands to push my short hair out of my face. "Leah, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I tried to hide my blush under my tanned skin, but he still saw it and ran a trail down my cheeks with his fingers. "I mean it, Lee-Lee. You're beautiful."

"You don't have to say things like that, Embry," I whispered into the night. The small fire was the only light we had, but with our wolf vision, we could see perfectly.

"I'm only speaking the truth." He leaned in and placed a few short and languid kisses on my lips. He pushed me onto my back in the sand and climbed to hover over my body. "You're the most perfect woman."

I realized as soon as he'd moved over me that even though I loved Sam, I needed to let him go. I couldn't very well be _with _Embry and still be thinking about Sam. It seemed easy enough; Sam and Emily had imprinted, destined to be together forever, so I knew that we would never be together again. I looked toward Embry and wondered if we could have a future together or if he was going to leave me like Sam had. Then I decided. It didn't matter. If I only had a little time with Embry, I wanted it to be magical and all-consuming like it had been the last weeks we'd been spending together. Embry smiled at me, and then we looked directly into each other's eyes. I saw flashes of images, moving way too fast for me to keep up with, before my whole world went completely black.

**Embry POV: **

I finally kissed the girl of my dreams, and she passed out in my arms. I'd been lusting after Leah Clearwater since I knew what lusting meant. Sue was going to kill me, and then Seth was going to attempt to beat my ass. Then when Sam got word that I had kissed Leah, I was going to be one dead wolf. Possible brother or not, I touched Leah and that was almost more forbidden than bringing a leech onto our land.

As I carried Leah back toward her house, I realized what had just happened. Leah must have done _something_ to her subconscious, because she finally let me in. I knew Leah was my soul mate, but I wouldn't tell anyone else that. Not even my best friends knew that truth about me. I could feel this unexplainable pull to Leah all the time. The need to hug her, to hold her, to comfort her, but now, with her passed out and in my arms, I knew we'd finally imprinted.

That kiss was the most magical thing I'd ever experienced. I'd never actually _been_ with a girl, ever. I'd kissed a few, but they tried to eat my face, and they weren't enjoyable kisses at all. Leah was nervous. Sure she'd called me out on making a move on her, but when I actually placed my lips against hers, she wanted to protest. I know she did. Her arms were flailing around as mine dug into her hair, but I had to do something to stop her from talking badly about herself.

I told her honestly how I viewed her, and it was the absolute truth. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She didn't believe me, and I think it had something to do with her insecurities about Sam. She feared that everyone would leave her just as he had. The horrible part was she knew he had no choice, but she wanted to feel _something_ toward him. So she chose hatred outwardly, and inwardly she was completely insecure.

I was afraid to make any more of a move toward her on that beach, but I knew she needed me to prove that this wasn't just on a whim. I kissed her lightly a few times before I pushed her lightly on the shoulder, and she fell backwards into the sand. As soon as her back hit, I was hovering over her and leaning down telling her she was the most perfect woman. Then, she did something, although I'm not sure what, and when her eyes reached mine, it all happened.

I swear our lives flashed before my eyes. I saw me chasing her around a kitchen counter and pinning her to the refrigerator door. I saw us running down the beach after each other splashing in the water and carrying her around piggy-back style. I saw her walking towards me in the most beautiful white dress as Jacob held my shoulder, keeping me from running toward her. I saw Leah in a bed, holding a perfect little baby who was the mixture of both her and I. When I refocused to see if she'd seen those things too, I realized she'd passed out.

I walked up to her door and kicked it in. Seth came barreling out of the kitchen and started to let out a growl when he saw me holding his sister.

"What'd you do to her, Call? I swear I'll rip your throat out," he threatened. I rolled my eyes at him and laid Leah down on the couch.

"Look, something happened, but I want to talk to her first. Can we wait until she wakes up for you to 'hit' me?" I made air quotes, and that seemed to fuel his anger even more.

"Fine, but I'm calling Sam." He walked back into the kitchen before poking his head back out and said, "Oh, and Jacob."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. I placed Leah's head in my lap and brushed her hair back, whispering to her to come back when she was ready. I heard Sam and Jacob enter the house not even fifteen minutes after I'd arrived with Leah. Seth explained that I came in with his sister passed out and kicked the door open. Sam stood. His arms were crossed across his broad chest in what I'd assumed was a threatening position but, I didn't really care. He couldn't stop me now.

I heard Leah let out a small whimper, and she rolled unknowingly into my chest. "Embry?" she called out. "What happened?"

"You know what happened, Lee-Lee. Think about it," I urged her, leaning my head down to rub my nose against hers.

I heard Sam's growl at his old nickname for her. She looked up at me and smiled. She'd heard it too. Seth was bouncing on the heels of his feet, demanding answers, and Jacob just sat gingerly in the recliner, flipping channels on the TV. When he saw that she was awake, he quirked an eyebrow at her, and she nodded as she sat up. The two of them had at Alpha/Beta relationship where either of them had to say anything.

Leah looked at me, smiled brightly and whispered, "We imprinted."

I nodded and leaned in to kiss her lightly. "We did, didn't we?"

Seth looked between the two of us, demanding answers, but we didn't have any for him, and I could care less as to why. Sam stomped out of the house yelling out. We were having a meeting later for both packs, and Jake just offered his congratulations before leaving on his own too.

That left Leah and I alone on the couch. I waited for her to start the conversation, not wanting to spill my guts completely. At least, not yet anyway. She sighed and picked up my hand, tracing the lines on my palm like she had once before when we were cloud watching.

"I let him go. I realized that I wanted any amount of time I could have with you, and I wasn't going to let any fears stop me," she whispered softly.

"Did you see anything?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, but it all just went way too fast." She shook her head as if she was trying to see it all again, but I leaned in and rubbed my nose against hers.

"Don't push it. It'll come to you. When you want to talk about it, I'll be here." I stood to leave, but her hand gripped my arm to stop me.

"You weren't leaving, were you?" She asked, her eyes shining with a layer of tears.

"I thought I could let you get a handle on all this, and I'd deal with Sam." I growled out his name, ready to take the claim of my mate.

"Stay for dinner, and then we'll talk about it, okay?" She stood up and made her way to the kitchen, opening cabinets and closing them over and over. "I can't cook. Seth can, not me. I just thought I should make you something." She looked down, obviously embarrassed and more than a little nervous.

I opened the fridge and found stuff for sandwiches, laying everything out on the table. "This is easy enough. Come on."

She slowly made her sandwich, and we ate in silence. It wasn't until she stood up to place her plate in the sink did I touch her again. I stalked her across that kitchen and pinned her to the fridge door, just like I'd seen during our imprint.

She gasped in shock but slowly wrapped her long legs around my waist and threaded her hands through my hair. She moaned into my mouth as I let my tongue slip around hers. My eyes rolled back in my head at the spicy taste of her.

I released her mouth, and she slid her body down mine. I kept her pinned between my arms with her back resting on the fridge. The magnets were all over the floor at our feet, and I couldn't find it in me to care.

"I saw it. I saw all of it. The beach, the wedding …" Then she paused and whispered, "And I saw the baby. A baby, Embry? But how? I _can't _give you that."

The tears rolled down her face, and I stood shocked. Leah Clearwater didn't cry. She didn't cry at her father's funeral. She didn't cry at Sam and Emily's wedding. But now she was, standing here admitting that we'd imprinted. The Spirits had obviously shown us this for a reason.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and moved to get out of my embrace. I stopped her, pushing her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It was obviously a mistake, Embry maybe it was one of the other pack member's baby." I heard her breath shake as she tried to force herself into believing what she'd seen.

I leaned down directly in her face and huskily told her, "If I have to kiss you like that fifty times a day for the rest of our lives or you to see that we belong together and that that is our future, I'll do it."

"Embry, stop." She pushed on my chest again, and I pushed my lips on hers again. Only this time, it was lightly, lovingly.

"I'm serious, Leah every day for the rest of our lives. I'll kiss you until you believe it." She smiled up at me brightly and placed her arms around my neck.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Seth standing there glaring. Before I could say anything, his fist connected with my jaw. Then he smiled and said, "You can resume kissing my sister now."

I smiled and shook my head as Leah placed gentle kisses on my jaw. "Are you okay?"

"As long as you're kissing me, I'll always be okay." I grabbed her chin and resumed kissing her, just like Seth had suggested.


End file.
